Blades hangs out with the bee team
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Today the bee team was checking one of Windblade's caches. Bumblebee was checking something out. Then a cliff began to crumble and a helicopter came by and pulled him up.


Chapter 1

Today the bee team was checking one of Windblade's caches. Bumblebee was checking something out. Then a cliff began to crumble and a helicopter came by and pulled him up. "That was close." Grimlock said.

"Are you okay?" Strongarm asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Bumblebee said. _That helicopter looks familiar._ He thought.

"Who was that?" Side swipe asked.

Then the helicopter landed. Then two humans came out it was Dani and Cody Burns. Then a dog like minicon came out. "Hey it's Dani and Cody Burns from Griffin rock." Bumblebee said.

Then the helicopter transformed. "Hey Bumblebee long time no see." Blades said.

"Hey there Blades," Bumblebee shook Blades hand. "Everyone this is Blades he is one of the rescue bots and he is one of my closest friends." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Blades said.

"Hey Blades." Side swipe said.

"Hey Side swipe." Blades said.

"I'm Strongarm." Strongarm said.

"I'm Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"You look like Trex." Blades pointed out to the Dinobot.

"Whose Trex?" Grimlock asked.

"A Trex robot the humans of Griffon rock built he acts like big puppy dog." Blade said.

"Oh," Grimlock said.

"My name is Drift and these are my students Slipstream and Jetstorm." Drift said.

They arrived at the scrapyard. There Dani, Cody, Servo and Blades met Fixit, Denny and Russell Clay. Jetstorm was pretty amazed by Blades.

Soon the two of them started hanging out. "Looks like Jetstorm made a new friend." Russell said.

"Can I hang out with Blades for a while?" Jetstorm asked Drift.

Drift thought about it. Then he nodded. But soon Jetstorm was spending a lot of time with Blades. He didn't seem to notice Drift.

"Looks like those two a getting along just fine." Dani said.

Drift was feeling a little upset that Jetstorm seemed to like Blades a lot and wanted to do things with Blades than with himself. Drift was getting a little crabby. "Master Drift is something bothering you?" Slipstream asked.

"No," Drift said.

"I agree something seems to be bothering you." Russell said.

"Jetstorm looks like he is having a fine time with Blades." Cody said.

"Yeah he really seems to enjoy being with more than anyone else." Side swipe said.

Drift snorted and and crossed his arms and looked away.

"What's his problem?" Side swipe said.

"Yeah what's eating Drift?" Strongarm asked.

"Something seems to be bothering him." Grimlock said.

"Yeah is something wrong Drift?" Bumblebee said.

"Nothing is wrong." Drift said.

"I think someone is jealous." Dani said.

"I agree with Dani looks like Drift is jealous." Cody said.

"Teachers do not get jealous." Drift said.

"Everyone gets jealous Drift." Russell said.

Drift walked off. He went into the woods to think. Drift began to think Jetstorm like Blades better than him and rather have him as his teacher and stay with him. It made Drift so sad and angry he lost his composure and kicked a rock and flew and scared off some animals.

Drift came back a while later. "Where is Jetstorm?" Drift asked.

"He is hanging out with Blades on patrol." Grimlock said.

"Yes Jetstorm and Blades are doing from the ground and Dani is with them." Strongarm said.

Drift looked kind of angry.

"Boy this so cool." Jetstorm said. "Blades you think sometime I can have ride I never flew in helicopter before." Jetstorm said.

"I don't see why not." Blades told him.

Then the cliff crumbled and Jetstorm fell. "Jetstorm are you okay?" Blade asked.

"Yes I'm fine but my leg is hurting real bad I can't stand up." Jetstorm called from the ledge he was sitting on.

"Blades copter mode we are going to save him." Dani said.

"On it." Blades said.

At the scrapyard. "Strange Blades and Jetstorm should of commed in by now." Bumblebee said. Then he commed them. "Blades you and Jetstorm should checked in what is going on?' Bumblebee asked.

"Bumblebee Jetstorm fell off crumbling cliff and is now stuck on a ledge and he's hurt Dani and I trying air rescue." Blades said.

Drift became worried. "What are your coordinates?' Drift asked.

Blades supplied the coordinates.

Blades had lowered Dani to the ledge. "It's going to be okay Jetstorm I'm going to use this x-ray scanner to look at your leg." Dani said then scanned it. "You broke some components in your leg a long with some structural damage I'll have to splint it before we can get you in the rescue basket." Dani said.

Dani splinted the leg. Then moved him into the rescue basket. Blades lifted him up and placed him gently on the part of the forest which was clear. Drift saw Blades rescue his student.

"Jetstorm!" Drift said.

"Master Drift." Jetstorm said.

"Thanks Blades for saving Jetstorm I owe you a debt of gratitude." Drift said. "I can see why he likes you better than me." he said admitting he was jealous.

"Master Drift, Blades is a great friend. But no one can take your place in my spark. You will always have specail place in my spark and nothing can change that." Jetstorm said.

"We have to get Jetstorm back to the scrapyard for repairs." Blades said.

At the scrapyard Jetstorm was repaired. "Blades I owe you debt of gratitude for saving my student." Drift said once again he was really grateful.

"All in a day's work for a rescue bot." Blades said. "It's part of the job." he said.

"Master Drift I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings I just got excited over having new friend but you are my teacher and you mean a lot to me too. I meant what I said no one can take your place." Jetstorm said. "No matter who comes into my life no one will take the place of you Drift your place in my spark is specail and that spot will never be taken from you." he added.

"I would never image that my student would teach me something so amazing." Drift said.

"Oh, sorry." Jetstorm said.

"No I am proud of it and I shouldn't have let my jealousy get the better of me no one can take your place or Slipstream's place in my spark either." Drift said.

To be continued.


End file.
